Let's just go
by ChloeLouiseBailey
Summary: Set when Kevin asks Rachel to run away with him (series 3 episode 7)! Kevin's not the mole and imagine the whole Gill-kidnap thing didn't happen and you should be fine! It's a bit odd but it's what could have happened if Rachel said yes and ran away with him! Please Read&Review, I'd love to know what you think xxx
1. Chapter 1

Let's just go.

Kevin spotted Rachel leave the office and took his chance. "Rachel!"

She turned around looking a bit; well he couldn't tell if she looked annoyed or just plain shocked, "Will ya stop jumping out at me?"

"Let's just run." There he said it. He knew deep down that it sounded completely ridiculous, she'd never say yes, not in a million years. But he needed to ask, he needed to hear it from her that she wasn't interested.

Rachel looked at him, confused by what he'd just suggested, "What?"

"Let's just go, do a bunk."

"Me and you?"

"Why not? You've left Sean!"

Rachel took a moment to think, it was what she needed really. It sounded like a perfect idea, her and Kevin running into the night! It sounded like a fairy-tale. But that was all it was, right? A fairy-tale? Things like that don't happen in real life and if they ever do they're bound to end badly aren't they? Maybe they don't, not always.

What was stopping her? Not family! Not friends, she didn't seem to have too many of those right now. Work… not going great. Yes, she loved her job but it had become so difficult and complicated lately that it almost wasn't really what she wanted to do, where she wanted to be anymore. The more she thought about it, the more she liked the idea of running away with Kevin, the man she really loved. She hadn't told anyone that of course. In fact she'd been really cold with him. "Where are we going then?"

xxx

Ten minutes later they were driving around in Kev's car going absolutely nowhere, just driving the streets of Manchester trying to figure out a half decent plan for their crazy adventure. So far all they'd got was that they wanted to go way up north or way down south.

"I dunno! Why don't we go to Edinburgh? I've always fancied Scotland!" Rachel suggested.

"Great. Okay. I can't believe we're actually doing this!"

Eventually it was decided that they would stay at a hotel for a few days to get things sorted and then rent out their flats and move into a house in Edinburgh, not far from the city centre.

As Rachel lay in bed that night she realised how completely mad the whole thing was, a spontaneous new start. Everything was about to change but she was pretty cool about it. It was what she wanted.

Xxx

"Janet! In here." Gill called from her office. "I know you aren't talking, I don't care, but do you know where the hell Rachel is? I mean, it's nearly 11! Even for her it's a fucking record." She asked as Janet sat down.

Janet shook her head, raised her eyebrows and shrugged. "Not a clue Boss. Kevin's missing too, don't know if you'd noticed, I hadn't until about 20 minutes ago. If this is their idea of a joke they can think again, it's just not acceptab…"

"Oi Lady. Me boss, you not! I'll decide what is and isn't acceptable thank you! Phone her mobile will you? I'll try Kevin. Believe me they're in deep shit!"

Janet went out into the corridor and tried Rachel's number. There was no answer so she left a very harsh word of warning and returned to Gill. She saw the look on her face and it said it all. "Where on earth are they then?" she wondered aloud.

Xxx


	2. Chapter 2

A couple of weeks later they were settled nicely into their new house. It was a traditional stone place, two storeys. There was a park opposite and a pub on the corner, neighbours seemed really nice. It was a very different lifestyle to what both were used to! They were sat in the living room watching some crappy programme on the TV and Rachel decided she needed to talk. She turned off the TV and looked at Kevin sitting next to her.

He must have known she needed to say something serious because he suddenly looked really worried. "This is bad timing…" she started, "Don't freak out or anything but…well…"

"Rach, you can tell me. Do you not like it here or something?"

Rachel shook her head, "No, it's nothing like that, this place is amazing."

"Well, what is it then?" he asked.

"I'm pregnant."

Kevin remained silent for a couple of minutes taking it in. he sat back against the sofa and closed his eyes. "You sure?"

Rachel nodded, "Yeah I looked at the dates… the first time, at Janet's." she confirmed. Janet. Well there was a name they hadn't mentioned in a while! Rachel had sort of blocked out every aspect of her old life when they moved to Edinburgh, but she thought about Janet a lot. She felt bad they had ended on a bad note but she couldn't really do much else. She wondered if Janet forgave her, maybe she tried to contact her, maybe she missed Rachel like Rachel missed her. Unlikely after the damage that had been done, she'd obviously screwed up before, on many occasions but this was on a whole new level! Rachel and Kevin changed their phones when they went so she had no idea if Jan had tried to get hold of her, what would she say if she did anyway? Nobody knew where they were, not even her own sister so there was no chance of anyone contacting them at all!

"Rachel?" She was snapped out of her thoughts by his voice and a nudge on the thigh. He was smiling which had to be a good thing.

"Sorry, own world!" she explained as he leant forward and gave her a tight hug, "Yeah Kev, loosen your grip mate or you'll squash it!" she laughed into his shoulder and he let go and sat back.

"I'm gonna be a daddy! Rachel Bailey, you have just made me the happiest man on this planet, come here I love you two!"

Xxx

Mitch collected his coat and a few bits of paperwork and knocked on Gill's door, "I'm off Ma'am, see you next week."

Gill took off her glasses and looked up at him, "Enjoy your holiday! Where are you going just out of interest?"

"Edinburgh for a few days and then staying a couple of nights at my parent's in Blackpool should be nice. Christ, I can't remember the last time I went on holiday actually…"he trailed off as he racked his brains, trying to remember. At last it came to him, "3 years ago! We went to Italy for a fortnight with some friends, that were a nice one actually, Rome I think it was…doesn't matter, sorry you probably don't need to hear all this!"

Gill giggled to herself, she couldn't remember the last time she had a holiday either, it was just her and Sammy and Orla in France so it must have been in the last few years at some point. "It's fine Mitch, now go before I cancel your leave and make you stay here all week!"

With that he ran out of the office as fast as his legs could physically carry him.

xxx

The next few months went quite quickly for Kevin and Rachel, they bought everything the baby was likely to need and got the house ready. They found out they were having a girl so Kevin painted her room lilac, it had white furniture and about a hundred teddy bears dotted around! Only another 3 weeks and she could see the room for herself. Kevin got himself a job answering 999 calls, it was only temporary to give them a bit of money until he found something better.

"Kev we've got no food!" Rachel shouted from downstairs, "I'll just pop round the corner and get some chips or something."

Kevin ran downstairs to find her in the kitchen checking the cupboards for something to eat, "You're alright, I'll go. I'll be quicker, go and put your feet up for a bit, Rach!" she did as she was told and slouched down onto the sofa in front of a film that was on TV. It wasn't a long walk to the shop, five minutes at the most. He picked up enough food for two or three days, he would do a big shop at the end of the week when he had time. As he got home, he saw someone staring at him across the other side of the park. It was someone he recognised but he couldn't make out who it was because they were so far away. Kevin shrugged and headed inside to cook tea.

Xxx

Mitch decided to take his children to the park; they'd been walking around all morning exploring so he thought they could do with a break. They were busy playing on the swings when a familiar face came round the corner. They were far away but just clear enough to work out that it was Kevin. He stopped for a second and stared back. Obviously not acknowledging him, he turned and went into one of the stone houses…

Mitch almost got out his phone to ring Janet but decided against it. What would she do? Drop everything and come running to Edinburgh straight away to see her long lost best friend? Doubt it. She missed her like crazy though. She had told Gill a few times and most of them had heard her crying in the toilets at some point. Janet wasn't herself either. She was quiet, not that she was ever loud but it was strangely quiet for Janet, she hardly ever spoke and just got on with things like everyone else did. There was one time where she confided in Mitch and told him everything; that she forgave her and really wanted to talk to her and that she felt lost and lonely.

Being a DC he was good at making the right choice, so he trusted his judgement and jotted down the address on the back of a leaflet. He'd give it to Janet if she wanted to see Rachel, if she was actually there. Mitch had no doubt Rachel was with Kevin but if they assumed and Janet came running to find she wasn't there… it would be worse than not knowing at all.


	3. Chapter 3

**this is even more "out there" and strange than the other 2 chapters, i guess i lost it a bit! this is dedicated to Lucy who had the first read! ;) **

Mitch knew he had to tell Janet he saw them, well…saw Kevin. It wasn't fair to keep it from her, he thought it was best to tell her what he knew and she could do what she liked. "Can I have a word?" she followed him out into the corridor with the same saddened expression that had been on her face for the best part of a year.

"Good holiday?" she asked, looking at her feet.

He could see what it had done to her, the disappearance. The change in her was pretty drastic! The once bubbly and hard-working Janet that always looked after everyone else to the Janet that had trouble concentrating long enough in briefing to understand the case properly, the Janet that needed looking after herself. She was so sad and distant all the time, she looked lost. It was as if she wasn't even the same person anymore. It wasn't just at work, at home most nights she'd just curl up on her bed and switch her mind off, she pretended everything was fine for the girls of course but she wasn't falling anyone. Who knew that one person could have this much of an effect on a person?

"Janet, I need to tell you something. Please, I'm so sorry if I've done the wrong thing here, I was only trying to help. Before I tell you I want you to know that just because I've told you doesn't mean you have to do anything about it if you don't want to. I'm just giving you the information.."

Janet nodded looking slightly confused and impatient. "I saw Kevin in Edinburgh." He told her very matter-of-factly to avoid any confusion.

Her head shot straight up. Kevin meant Rachel right? "Kevin. Kevin as in Kevin?"

Mitch tried to hold in a little snigger, "Kevin as in Kevin. I was at the park with the kids cos we'd been out all morning and he just wandered round the corner. Don't think he saw me, I wasn't that close but it was definitely him. He was obviously heading home from the shops, had a carrier bag and a pint of milk in his hand."

Janet had to take a second to process. "How do you know he was heading home?"

"He went into a house, lovely looking place actually, lovely area, I'm jealous! He had a key so I'm assuming it's his house. I, urm…" he stopped, not really knowing if he should carry on or not, he didn't want to make the situation worse but then she had the right to know didn't she? It might help.

"Go on, you what? Mitch!"

"I wrote down the address and directions from the station for you if you wanted them, I just thought it might help. I dunno, I'm sorry if I did the wrong thing but…"

"No, no. No thank you, so much! Did you see her? Did you see Rach?"

Mitch hadn't seen Janet like this in months! She was so happy and excited, the light was back in her eyes. "No. I didn't see her but she must be there, right? They disappeared same day, same time. Same…same reason to go? And well, they were close weren't they after, you know." He didn't want to mention it, it might spoil her mood.

Her head shot up, "Oh God yeah, well I think so. I didn't talk to her that day so I don't know but to be honest, it's Kev and Rach we're talking about, they can't be a one night thing can they?"

Noticing her mood hadn't changed, he carried on, "Well, you've got the address, knock yourself out, love."

Janet wandered back through to the office and sat at her desk. She did want to see Rachel, desperately. It wasn't the same without her and strangely she was even missing her screwing things up, at least it brought some drama into things to make life more interesting! She at least wanted to tell her she forgave her and that she was sorry. But she did wonder if going to see her was actually a good idea or not. She left without telling anybody where she was going or any way of contacting her so she obviously didn't want anyone to find her. What if she was still pissed off? If she still didn't like her? Janet decided she'd sit on the idea for a while and think about it properly when she had some time, she didn't want to mess it up even further.

* * *

Janet knocked on Gill's front door, desperately hoping she was in. There was talk about the lads going out somewhere, Janet had decided against it and thought Gill had to. Now, judging by the fact she was standing freezing cold on the doorstep after knocking several times, maybe she was wrong. She could hear loud music coming from the house so obviously Sammy was in and clearly he wouldn't hear her over the music. Janet gave up and turned around to go home but as she did Sammy walked up the driveway. "Hiya Janet, you alright?"

Now she was confused, "Did you leave your music on or something…" she asked.

He shook his head and then heard it too. They walked back to the house and Sammy let them in. Maybe it was Orla? They went through to the living room to find Gill herself jumping on the sofa singing along very loudly and very out of tune! She hadn't noticed them standing in the doorway and carried on, blissfully unaware that they were both now recording the scene on their phones. Janet scanned the room for alcohol but found nothing.

"HEY HEY YOU YOU I DON'T LIKE YOUR GIRLFRIEND…" she screamed out, now playing air guitar. She looked absolutely ridiculous and neither of them could quite believe it was happening. Sammy just stood there with his mouth wide open, completely astonished whilst Janet could no longer hold in the laughter. She put her phone away so her majesty couldn't see and let out a roar of laughter. Gill opened her eyes and stopped singing. She saw them both in fits in the doorway and switched the music off looking more than embarrassed. She waited awkwardly until they had calmed down a bit. "You interrupted my jam!" she said quietly looking at the floor so they couldn't see her giggling. They then exploded into laughter again, Sammy had to leave the room before he completely lost it! "If anyone ever finds out about this…"

"You'll what, sack me?" Janet laughed.

"You said it not me!"

"Cross my heart. You're endless talents seem wasted in MIT, why weren't you ever a successful rock star, Gill?"

"Sarcastic bitch. Anyway moving on… what did you want?" she asked trying to get off the subject and avoid being humiliated further!

Janet composed herself and sat on the edge of the sofa, "I was wondering if I could ask you a favour?"

"What is it?"

"Well it's really short notice and you don't have to say yes but I was just wondering, I mean I know its soon it's just that…"

"Spit it out for fuck sake!" she cut in impatiently.

"Could I have a week off?"

Gill's eyes widened slightly and she raised her eyebrows, it was unlike Janet to ask for time off! "When?"

"As soon as possible. I was hoping sort of in the next couple of weeks? I know it's really short notice but there's something I need to do."

"And that is…" she regretted it as soon as she said it. It was none of her business and with the state of Janet lately it probably wasn't best to interfere too much. Gill was surprised when she went ahead and told her.

"So Mitch saw him about 5 weeks ago? Why have you waited so long?"

Janet sighed and curled her legs up on the sofa, "I guess I just needed time to think about it properly, make the right choice."

Gill nodded slowly. "Tell you what, I can give you 8 days starting Saturday. If we get anything, which we will, we have enough to cover you. But whatever the outcome I want you to get back to normal when you get back. You can't go on like this Janet, it's really not good for you or the girls. And I want you to report back. I'm genuinely worried about them, I've missed them crazy too! Don't… tell anyone I said that."

"How many secrets are you asking me to keep? My poor little brain can't keep up!"

"Sorry. But just, tell them I say hi, yeah?

"Will do Boss!" she saluted and stood back up, "Thanks Gill, it does mean a lot."

Gill smiled and walked her to the door. As Janet stepped outside she turned back to Gill, "How did you know that song?" Gill stuck her tongue out and shut the door, she was done with the questions!

**Told you it was strange! what do you think? :s**


	4. Chapter 4

**sorry it's taken ages to update, back to school and thrown in at the deep end with coursework and stuff! so sorry if it's not very good but i tried! this chapter's for CaleighWho because well, i stole her name!**

**so dont forget to review! enjoy.**

"Enjoying Iggle Piggle are we?" Rachel laughed.

"Actually that's Makka Pakka, Iggle Piggle's blue, god Rach!" he explained, not looking away from the TV. Rachel rolled her eyes and sat down on the floor and lay Gabriella on a blanket with her bunny.

"FIVE!" he shouted, making Rachel jump out of her skin.

"What?"

"Five stones," he replied, only to be greeted with a confused look off Rachel, "Makka Pakka collects stones, today he has five. How many stones has Makka Pakka got? Five."

Rachel threw her head back in despair, he was enjoying it more than the baby, surely that wasn't normal? "She's not even interested Kev, put something else on!" He sighed as he caught the remote Rachel threw him and turned it over to Peppa Pig.

"No dipshit, I meant for you. She's three weeks old, she's really not gonna be interested in anything on TV is she? Put the rest of that Harry Potter on that we didn't get to finish the other night or something." She suggested. She wondered why people ever called him thick, it just didn't add up… He put the film on and Rachel joined him on the sofa and gave Gabby her bottle.

"Shall I put tea on? Kevin asked when the movie finally ended.

"Yeah you can do, what have we got?" she asked. He went into the kitchen and she could hear him rummaging through the freezer. He came back carrying a large pizza and some garlic bread. She nodded her head and turned the TV off just as the doorbell rang. "KEV?"

"Can you get it? I just burnt me hand!" he shouted. Rachel rolled her eyes and made Gabby comfy on the floor, making sure she couldn't go anywhere! It must have been the fourth time that week he'd hurt himself in the kitchen, he was a liability! She ran to the door, aware that whoever was there was probably getting impatient. She opened the door to find the one person she was definitely not expecting.

"Christ!"

"Nope, I'm Janet. Sorry." She chuckled.

Rachel just stood and stared for what probably seemed like ages. Janet Scott was standing on her doorstep. The Janet who was so mad at her she couldn't even talk to her. The Janet that chucked her out, the Janet that was so ashamed and disgusted by Rachel that even their working relationship had fallen flat on its face. Rachel half-expected her to start yelling at her there and then. Telling her what an irresponsible, disappointment she was, start screaming abuse left, right and bloody centre. But instead she just looked down at the floor awkwardly. She didn't seem angry or hurt or even upset, she was calm and if anything, pleased. And slightly awkward because of the long silence Rachel had created. Janet looked up at Rachel with a small smile "Hiya Pal." She was close to tears, as was Rachel now. Rachel picked up on the 'Pal'. She was still her friend after everything? She stepped forward and grabbed Janet into a very much-needed hug. Tears now spilled down both their cheeks as they let out everything they'd bottled up for the last year.

"Janet, I'm so sorry," Rachel cried into her shoulder making Janet's top dripping wet, "I'm sorry." She wanted more than anything for Janet to forgive her, so they could finally put it behind them; she just wanted her friend back. It had been pretty crap without Janet really.

"I've missed you Rach. I dealt with the whole situation really badly and I'm sorry too! I didn't mean what I said, well most of it anyway, I was just angry and I didn't think." She almost whispered, trying hard to hold in the tears long enough to get a whole sentence out. She stood back and wiped her eyes, trying not to smudge too much mascara. "Your hair looks different."

Rachel smiled, "Does it?" Just then she noticed Janet's bags. "You staying?"

Janet glanced at them momentarily, "Well Her Maj gave me eight days, thought I'd get a hotel and make the most of it!"

Rachel raised her eyebrows and shook her head at Janet's comment, "You're not paying for a hotel mate! Have you seen the prices in Edinburgh, it's ridiculous. Stay here. Please?" Truth be told she wanted to spend as much time with Janet as possible, after a year they had a lot of catching up to do and a day just wasn't going to cut it! Eight days? Gill was certainly feeling generous, Rachel remembered one time where she'd asked for two days and Gill almost had a fit. "How is she?"

"She's fine. She misses you…a lot would you believe it. She says hello." Godzilla missed her? Was she ill? Beneath it all Gill did care an awful lot though, Rachel knew that. That's why she got so frustrated when she screwed up all the time. "Sammy's engaged! And he wants to be a cop…somebody needs to knock some sense into him, poor boy!" she laughed. "Your Mum's been worried about you. For once. Sorry shouldn't say that should I? She's been phoning in a lot asking where you are, not as much as Alison obviously! She's been close to a nightmare!"

Rachel did feel bad she left them in the dark but she wasn't ready yet. She still needed time to settle properly before she let them back into her life. Wait…her Mum was…worried? Well there was a revelation if ever there was one. So she had changed deep down? Maybe she did all that stuff for show, a bit of attention from Rachel once in a while? Alison was no surprise at all, she stressed over absolutely everything. For now though, Rachel was fine with Janet back, she'd give it a little while longer for everyone else. "So are you staying or what?"

"Yeah."

She helped Janet take her bags in and put them at the bottom of the stairs. On hearing the door close Kevin wandered through with a massive bandage on his wrist. It looked like he'd been in an accident or something! As he got to the hallway he saw Janet and his jaw dropped, "Hi Scotty!"

"What happened to your wrist?"

"Burnt it on the oven."

Janet sighed loudly, he hadn't changed at all.

Kevin took her bags up to the spare room whilst Rachel made Jan a coffee and checked on the pizza. They went into the living room and Janet stopped dead in the doorway. She looked like she'd seen a ghost and Rachel was confused until she realised Janet didn't know about the baby. Janet managed to come in and sit down on the sofa, placing her coffee on the table, not taking her eyes off the baby for a second. Rachel found it quite funny, not that she'd let on. "Come here missy!" Rachel whispered picking her up gently, "Gabriella, meet your Auntie Janet!"

"Can I?" Janet asked, signalling towards Gabby. Rachel passed her over for Janet to make a fuss of.

"How are the girls?"

"They're fine. Elise is still with Josh! Taisie's annoyed at me cos I wouldn't let her come with me! But as it was a longshot you'd even be here…and you know, I didn't know how it would turn out so I thought it best to come on my own!"

"How did you know I was here?" at that moment Kevin sat down and Janet explained all about what Mitch had seen.

"Why don't the girls come up in a couple of days? There's enough space." Rachel suggested.

Janet thought for a moment, there was no harm in it was there? Elise was eighteen, she was perfectly capable of getting a train! "Okay, I'll phone them later."

"Great, I'll make your bed up." She halted in the doorway, "I've missed you."

Janet laughed, "Oh God she's turned you soppy Rach! Missed you too now go on or I'll end up sleeping on the floor!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Really sorry i havent updated in a while, school's been crazy and i've been really busy! Wrote this a few weeks ago but havent had the chance to upload! Anyway, it's here now for anyone still actually interested...**

**This is for Evie, who has been on my case about this for ages and for reading it for me. Love you bubs! **

**So here you all go, chapter 5, sorry if it's not the best xx Please Read/Review it means a lot :) enjoy.**

A couple of days later Taisie and Elise arrived in Edinburgh. They struggled to get their luggage onto the bus because Elise packed so much! Taisie sat by the window to see the city go by whilst Elise was texting her boyfriend, not at all bothered about seeing Edinburgh! She found the text from her mum with the address and joined her sister by looking out the window as the bus slowed down. It was their stop. They got up and battled to get their cases off, which was twice as hard as getting them on because the bus had got extremely crowded! "How far is it from here? I swear any more than five minutes and I will sit on this case and die!" Taisie announced, ever the drama queen! Elise sighed and picked up one case whilst trailing another behind her. They were only there for a few days but it looked like they were moving in!

"Not far, start complaining or you can carry my cases as well!" Elise looked at her sister, a serious look plastered across her face, before she cracked up laughing! She kicked out at her and Taisie ran ahead out of reach. "This is it!" she shouted, turning down the street with Taisie running after her.

They found the house and Taisie knocked on the door, excited to see Rachel again. A couple of minutes passed and no answer so she dumped her bags on the doorstep and wandered round the side of the house. "Taisie…" her sister called after her, but she wasn't listening. Elise dumped her bags as well and followed her round. Taisie pushed on the gate but it didn't budge. "What the hell are you doing?" Elise asked, slightly impatiently.

Taisie looked at the gate carefully and stood on the low wall next to it, "Nobody's in Elise, might as well just go in the garden and wait!" Elise threw her head back and sighed loudly. Taisie ignored her and pushed herself up onto the gate. She looked the other side… there wasn't a way down. She had to jump or fall and it was way too far to jump for her liking. She couldn't get back the way she came either, that would mean spinning herself back round and she was struggling to balance as it was. "Urm, Elise… I'm stuck."

Elise had to try really hard not to burst out laughing! "Right okay, shall I call Mum? Then they can go in and open the gate or something? I dunno Tais…You know this is technically trespassing?"

"Shut up Elise! Don't you dare call Mum, this is so humiliating! I'll have to find a way down, somehow! If Mum finds out…"

"If Mum finds out what?" Janet cut in, and she came round the corner. "Taisie what on earth are you doing?" she laughed.

"It's not funny Mum!"

"No. Sorry, no it's not. I wonder if they have a ladder or something? Rach?" she called.

Taisie just wished the ground would swallow her up as Rachel came up behind Janet. She was really looking forward to seeing her, but now she wanted nothing more than five more minutes to figure out a solution to avoid looking like a complete idiot!

"Only Taisie…" she muttered.

"Hi Rach…urm, sorry. I didn't mean to get stuck but I climbed up and can't get down and I wasn't breaking in, we were just gonna wait in the garden, which by the way is really nice and…"

"Taisie!" Janet cut in, "Slow down love. I'll come round the back and move the table so you can get down, okay?" Always Janet that came up with the practical solution to any problem! Rachel unlocked the house and they went in to help Taisie down!

"How many bags do two girls need? Blimey I didn't know you were moving in permanently!" Kevin said as he came to see what all the fuss was about! "Well most just settle on standing on the doorstep but… whatever floats your boat." He got his phone out and took a picture, he would never let her forget it. Ever.

"Kev, where's Gabby?" Elise asked.

"In the buggy, go and get her out if you want."

"WHAT? How come she gets the first cuddle?" Taisie screamed.

"Because she's not the one stuck on top of my garden gate is she?"

Once Taisie finally managed to get down, they took all of their million bags inside and left them in the hallway until later. Taisie slouched down into one of the sofas to 'recover from her traumatic experience' whilst Rachel brought in some doughnuts Kev had got when they were out. Nothing changed there then. Elise was still holding Gabby, she didn't really want to give her back!

"Elise, if you want a doughnut you can put her down, she can't go anywhere!" Rachel said, biting into a jam doughnut.

Elise smiled and shook her head, "Nah, it's alright I'm not hungry. She's too cute to let go, can I just take her home with me please?!"

"Take her!" Rachel laughed, giving Kev half of her own doughnut, "Nah I'm joking love!"

"Don't go getting any ideas, please! I'm too young to be a Grandma." Janet warned her.

Elise pulled a puppy dog face and then giggled. "Whatever!"

"Would it matter Jan? Really? She's a natural!" Rachel smiled as Elise went bright red! "Anyway, what do you lot fancy doing tomorrow? There's the museum, or the castle. Or there's the less touristy places like the river with the nice ice cream!"

"What about the river?" Taisie piped up, "And then after we could find a café and have hot chocolate and cake?"

"Yes." Kevin said quickly! "I think that cake idea is great. Then we can get a Chinese for tea? Everyone happy with that?"

"Sounds fine Kev!" Janet replied, she'd missed him being in the office, bringing cakes, doughnuts, chocolate every day! In fact she'd missed him in general, the office was pretty boring when they had long cases now!


End file.
